Birth by Death
by McGrizzle
Summary: Organization XIII thought they were gone. But when a chance arises to become "alive" again, they jump at it, bringing an "innocent" gang into the mix. Rated T for cursing. A collab fic.
1. Birth by Death

**Introuducing, a PK-Keyblade-Bearer production.**

**Hey hey hey everybody! PK Love Omega and I agreed to work on this collab fic. She requested it be posted on my profile, so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Except the OCs. **

One simple question. For the mathematicians out there. What happens when you take away from nothing? I'll give you a hint: You get something. As every organization member fell, they were taken away from. But they never existed in the first place. So what happens to them? They are brought into existence. Confusing, right? Well, you aren't the only one confused. Xemnas figured he had been done in.

"All the hearts… All for nothing. That boy… I should... Have seen… This… Coming…"

Xemnas faded into darkness, his body distorting as he vanished into thin air.

His defeat attracted thousands of dusks.

Xemnas awoke with a start. He immediately felt insecure and, as such, summoned his Interdictions (his signature ethereal blades).

"Master, calm down. We've been expecting you."

"Hmm… It seems the entire gang is here… Except for Roxas."

"The turn-coat still resides in Sora's body."

"So why are we here?"

"Well, sire, it goes like this. Since you, Master Xehanort's nobody, have been defeated, along with Ansem, his Heartless, Xehanort can return from darkness. In order for us to be revived, we must defeat all of our Heartless, which have scattered about the world. After that, we must pull our Somebody's into darkness once again. Then we can resume our physical form."

"I have an idea."

"Sire?"

"If that old fool Xehanort is alive again, he'll be trying to find the X-blade again, right?"

"Yes… But I don't see where-"

"If we can find him, we can use his own greed to pull him back into darkness, thus reviving me."

"But lord… Ansem would also be revived."

"I can deal with that idiot as well. After that, all we need are a couple of headstrong youths to carry out our missions. Once all of the heartless are defeated, we can terrorize the worlds again!"

The entire organization by this time had gathered round to hear what the Superior had to say. At hearing this, they all cheered greatly. But they were all faking it, for how can Nobody's have emotions?

"But sire, how will we even manage to drag Xehanort back into the dark?"

"Kingdom Hearts absorbed me as I battled Sora. I have the power to control hearts. I'll be back in a few."

Before Saix could respond, Xemnas warped out, leaving the entire organization in a "good mood". Demyx proclaimed,

"Let's get rocking!"

He summoned his sitar, and began swinging it in a practice fashion. The others caught his drift, and all began to summon their weapons, practicing for the day they came back. The Organization was ready.

"JOSH! GET BACK HERE!"

Two youths were tearing through the hallways, one holding a small blue hatchet in his hand. The other was chasing after him, his short hair bouncing as he put on another burst of speed, just enough to catch up to the first boy. Josh, the one being chased, ran straight for a wall. Before the second boy could react, Josh jumped straight at the wall, turned around, and jumped off of it.

"YAHOOO!" He said as he barely got his feet above the taller boy's head. Parcour lessons are very useful for fleeing…

"YAH!"

Unless your hunter has them too.

The second boy grabbed out, his hand latching onto Josh's color. The first boy had no time to react, and he jerked backwards, the hatcher flying from his hand.

"Darn… You win this time, Carlo."

Carlo stood up, holding his ice-blue hatchet in hand. Carlo was pretty tall for his age, standing a full head above most people. He was Filipino, though he usually referred to himself as "Asian". This was because his parents had a heavy Chinese accent. He was skinny, and his black hair was parted in the middle of his forehead, and it was cut inches above his deep brown eyes. He was currently wearing a blue t-shirt, and jeans. He had a black Fedora hat, but whenever he wore it Josh usually stole it.

As Joshua stood up, massaging his neck, his chain fell to the ground. It was a small Tiki-like token which he received from his father, who had received it from his father when he flew back to Africa to visit. Josh had chocolate brown eyes, which unnerved most of the people he saw. He was African American, and was just as athletic as his friend Carlo. However, Carlo had the height advantage. Only one thing established him from Carlo besides height. His fondness of stealing things. He usually returned them, but he was still good at what he did. He was currently wearing Carlo's Fedora, a black shirt with a thunderbolt on it, and

"This was a gift from my uncle! You better not have done anything to it."

"Nahh… OH! Wait, we were supposed to meet the others on the stairs!"

"Dang it, we're gonna be late! Josh-. Josh?"

Josh was already bolting down to the old factory, where they usually hung out.

Josh walked into the building, exhausted entirely. Carlo came in seconds afterwards. The other four members were already there, lounging about. One figure was sitting on a box in the shade of the musty factory; three others were up the stairs, two on a sofa, and one on the railing.

"Welcome back…" said the final male of the group. Wyatt was shyer than the rest of the group, and he rarely raised his voice over an audible whisper. However, he was smarter than any other two of the group put together. He had light brown hair, and cold blue eyes. He had slight freckles, and was of German descent. He was garbed in a dark blue, purplish vest, a black t shirt, and baggy black shorts that went to the middle of his shins. He was wearing white shoes at the time, a stark contrast to the rest of his clothes. His real name was Otis, but he preferred Wyatt. Nobody knows why.

" Eh…"

"Sup Wyatt. Betcha got another A+ in science today, huh?"

"Yeah… I was mixing chemicals today, and I made this…" Wyatt tossed a vial full of a blue liquid to Josh. He deftly caught it, and before he could inquire what it was, Wyatt answered. "It's a positively charged metalloid… If you pour it on something, it will attract lightning…"

"COOL!" Josh said, because he just loved lightning. His mother was a meteorologist, after all.

"Hey guys, check this out!" said one of the three girls. She pulled out an old radio antenna, and, with a flick of the wrist, it grew out. There were red spikes all along the antenna that popped out as soon as the shell of the antenna released its pressure. She demonstrated her prowess with the sword-like antenna by flipping off of the railing and slicing an old rusty rod in half. Brownish dust flew everywhere, and it was all Josh could do to dodge the shower of rust. This was Marcell, A.K.A. Marcie. She had black hair that fell to around her shoulders, black eyes, and was Argentinian. Her attire consisted of red tube top, black jeans, and a red bandana on her head, tied in a knot behind her. She was currently wearing black boots striped red, reflecting her tomboyish nature. She constantly played with her black armband, where she currently was stashing her antenna sword. She bobbed past the three boys, skipping around them and dancing back up to the railing.

Before the other two could greet the two boys, however, a massive earthquake shook the ground. The factory literally fell apart, bricks and everything falling everywhere. The group just barely made it from the shaking factory. The rubble crashed around them, and as the final members escaped, they realized they weren't alone. Six other people were there, and they were gathered around the entrance. Josh snarled with anger, as they were a rival gang.

"Destroying our chill spot? That's low."

"All the easier to defeat you, my pretty." Said one of the boys.

"Gabby, Kira. Get away from here."

Because the formers had no weapons, they just nodded and fled.

"Six on four? You're making this too easy."

"Michael, shut up."  
>The previously mentioned Michael was as tall as Carlo, with the same colored eyes. He pulled a long wooden stick from his belt, a weapon he used as a club. His other members pulled out an assortment of wooden swords.<p>

"I got Michael. You guys split the rest up on your own." Josh dropped into a fighting stance, and pulled two sharpened granite rocks super glued to a wooden cross out. They served as dual daggers.

"Aww… How come you always get all the fun?" Marcie complained as she pulled her antenna from her armband and whipped the blade out.

"It's fine. I'm quite used to it." Said Carlo as he pulled his gift hatchet from his pocket.

"Good times…" Wyatt quietly commented as he whipped out a short diamond rod. Nobody knew how he got it, nobody asked. But what everyone knew was that Wyatt's parents were richer than everyone on the block put together.

Michael smiled. "3-2-1… FIGHT!" He said in an announcer voice as he charged Josh with a simple side swiped. Josh crossed his daggers, and pushed the club upwards before jabbing Michael in the side twice. Michael retaliated by swinging his stick, landing Josh a side swipe blow that sent him flying. Josh quickly rebounded by leaping with an animalistic roar. Michael swung in fear, catching Josh in the hip. Josh winced in pain, rolling over. Michael opened his eyes, saw his foe sprawled on the ground, and gave a bloodcurdling laugh before leaping, his club raised way over his back.

Marcie and Carlo were back to back, bobbing and weaving around each other and lashing out swiftly. Marcie's new weapon was devastating the enemy, swinging blurs around their eyes and dealing sharp and painful blows. Carlo's sharp hatchet was even stronger, as his long arms allowed him to get near the opponent without getting near his opponent. There were four members of the other gang, each carrying a wooden sword. However, their weapons were no use to the metal weapons, and they quickly dropped unconscious, random bruises on their body.

Wyatt was having a grand old time. He had one hand behind his back, in a fencing position. He was thrusting and parrying like a pro, giving his opponent no quarter. He had destroyed his opponents little wooden sword and backed him into a quarter. He made a subtle flick and the enemy's sword went over his head. The opposition immediately was broken and he fled in terror. Wyatt came to Marcie and Carlo to see them finished with their enemies. Everyone then looked at Michael to see him leaping at a grounded Josh. Time seemed to freeze.

Josh dodge rolled and got onto his feet, but he saw Michael still suspended in mid-air. Michael was moving slowly, as were his friends. Leaves were blowing as if a snail was carrying them. Even a small droplet of rain was moving slowly. His friends were stuck with looks of shock on their faces, but Josh didn't think about it, dropped his weapons, and delivered multiple jabs to Michael. Before he could think, time sped up again.

Michael staggered as he landed, looked at Josh with a confused expression, then dropped with a somewhat strangled-sounding:

"ARAAAAGGH!"

He was writhing in pain, his other friends were unconscious or gone, and rain began pouring swiftly. Josh's group viewed the scene with forbidding countenances. Before anyone could say anything, a loud bark was heard. Michael crawled away, somehow dragging his pale friends with him. Before any of them could stop him, a MASSIVE dog jumped by, beginning by sniffing the ground, the surrounding air, and finally, looking at the four friends. It let loose a massive bark, and the moon came from behind the clouds. It grew larger, and then growled.

"F!" Joshua exclaimed.

"U!" Wyatt said, at a normal toned voice, which was loud for him.

"C!" Carlo said.

"C-C-C-C COMBO BREAKERRRR!" Marcie yelled.

Everyone looked at her, she shrugged, and the battle commenced.

**Thanks for reading, review, and we'll get back to ya!**


	2. Death into Birth

**Chapter two since someone's internet is down .. Here cha go.**

**Own nothing. Not the songs either.**

Terra-Nort, again having had his memory wiped, could only think of two things: Vanitas and the X-blade. He had no idea, however, that one of them was with him. Vanitas's destroyed soul had anchored itself into Xehanort seconds before he himself was cast into darkness. Usurping the darkness that was surrounding his master, Vanitas had grown back completely whilst he protected the helpless guy.

Xemnas knew this all, and it only made his job harder. Xemnas had been stalking the "duo" for a while, but all Xehanort had done was bumble about in the streets, trying to allow himself to recollect what had happened. Vanitas would resist the darkness which Xemnas attempted to put him in, and he would fight back if he attempted to possess someone to face him.

Unless… Xemnas recalled how Captain Hook's greed had attracted heartless. Maybe if he could show Xehanort greed, the man would fall into darkness. Besides, he can't have that many morals, can he?

X***X

The dog was in truth, a distant cousin of the small powerful Bad Dog heartless, under control of the moon. It was a pure icy blue color, with a black collar and white spikes adorning it. Its gaping mouth unleashed barks loud enough to cause all four teenagers to drop in pain. Josh had no idea what to do by this point. As the technical leader in fighting skill, he was looked upon in times of thinking. His daggers lay behind the dog. The other three were armed, though it wouldn't do much good. Unless…

"CARLO! Go start cutting down that tree. Marcell, help him. Wyatt, use your richie-staff and shine the light from the moon at it. " As the gang went to their job, Josh did a stmble-roll away from a massive foot. The powered remains of the factory spurred Josh into a frenzy of fear. He ran towards the dog.

_It's just a building… It's like a building, hopefully…_

He jumped onto one of its legs, and at the same time Wyatt shined a light on the dog, causing it to fall over. He jumped onto the belly of the dog, and, clutching a pocket knife he always kept, he plunged his hand into its chest. The dog flinched slightly, before slowly turning over, causing Josh to slide off. Josh ran away, the dog effortlessly strolling behind him. Josh turned around, backing slowly until he got the wink from Carlo.

"Come here… Come here you little… no, BIG demon… Come on…"

The dog reared up in front of Josh, posed to strike.

SNAP CRASSSHH

The tree came down at an alarming rate, completely knocking the dog down. The dog's entire body was writhing in pain, as the tree pinned it down in a matter of seconds. The victory was short lived, though, as the dog wrenched the tree off, threw it in the air, and with an almighty _SNAP_, shattered the tree. The sticks flew everywhere, twigs landing in everyone's hair, pockets, etc. As Josh dug through his pocket pulling out trees, he came upon the vial of electrolytes. _They conduct electricity…_ Wyatt's voiced echoed.

Josh had an AHA! Moment then, and, running at top speed, jumped over the remnants of the tree and hurtled the vial at the dog. The vial traveled fast, and accurately. The vial splashed onto the dog's face, and before it could even shake, the liquid dissolved, causing lightning to rain from the sky. The dog howled in pain, before dying and unleashing all the darkness contained in it. From the darkness a teenager barely years older than the group appeared.

"Hello…" he said somewhat shyly. "My name is Isa."

X***X

Isa had become acquainted with the gang, bringing their total to five. Isa was very quiet, but nonetheless he became friends with Wyatt. This caused the group to mock,

"I bet you guys have huge conversations, huh?"

Gabby and Kira were later acquainted with Isa, but they had opted to stay home for most of the time. The gang member of Michael's had found them as he fled and he had attacked them coldly. Isa in truth was Saix's mind in his old body. Saix was just testing them. It seemed they were powerful enough and smart enough to defeat his heartless, and it was very likely that they would be the "group of innocent teenagers" Xemnas told him to look for.

~week later~

Isa was ready. No questions were asked, but Xemnas had lured Xehanort back into shadow, though Vanitas had somehow escaped barely. Xemnas voted it able to be overlooked. Isa had decided he would turn them into nobodies, and Xemnas would help him. Their hearts weren't strong enough to withstand the darkness yet, so Isa would lend them his heart, in turn reverting him back into a nobody state.

"Hey guys, your spot got wrecked, right? Wanna see your new one?"

The gang was all there that day, so they voted it a perfect idea.

"Follow me."

Isa led them to a building covered in a tarp.

"Open your eyes… NOW!"

Isa said as Xemnas extracted his heart and gave it to them. As the gang opened their eyes, all went pitch black. Not like black as in nighttime with the lights off, but black as in you just got put in the deepest hole and it was covered with concrete black. No light whatsoever. This darkness was choking. They all screeched in unison, they all felt their body changing. First, Josh's hair grew out. This was beyond freaky to him. Next, Carlo yelled as he felt himself get taller. Wyatt felt nothing. His brain had received three sharp pangs and then he lost all feeling. Marcell was arching her back in pain as her legs grew longer as well. Kira shrieked as her arms became light and her entire figure became pencil thin. Gabby received the same thing as Kira, but with more height enhancement. As suddenly as it started, it stopped. There was no more pain. Josh opened his eyes, and the first thing he noticed was that there was something on his head.

"AUGH!" He screeched, running away and frantically swatting at the thing on his head. A white strand of hair fell from his head. He pushed it out of the way, it came back. _Wait…_ he thought. _Is this… MY HAIR? _He looked in a mirror, and saw long hair with two overemphasized bangs.He yelled some more.

Marcie got up and instantly noticed she was farther from the ground. She looked down, to see what she was standing on. Nothing but her own legs… Wait, she got taller? She looked at herself in a polished steel slate, admiring herself. Her hair was now longer and blood red. Her usual tank top had disappeared, and in its place a black one with a red stripe.

Kira was a brunette, yet… She saw in her pocket mirror jet black hair. It scared her. Her hair fell down to her chin, shorter than it used to be. She also had a ponytail. _What the F-._

Wyatt was taller, and his hair now spiked upwards, with one lock of hair draped across his face. His hair was also black, but his had purple strands throughout it.

Gabby looked exactly like Marcie, until the Thing had happened. She now was average heighted, not too tall, but her hair was now short and silver. Not white, silver. She screeched in joy, then looked over at Carlo. She blanched.

Carlo was overkill in the height section, being at least two heads over Josh now. His arms were slightly more sinewy, and he was more built. Still extremely skinny, but he was not as much as before. His hair was blue and flowed like waves down his back, with bangs emphasizing his change.

Everyone seemed to have aged at least five years, and everyone seemed to be frightened by it. Before they could re-organize, they were teleported into a completely white room. Xemnas stood there, with Saix at his side.

"Hello children, I would explain, but that would take too long. The ceremony will begin at once." Saix explained. Xemnas stretched his hands. Before they could ask, their birth names appeared above their heads: Joshua, Marcell, Carlo, Otis, Gabby, and Kira. The letters began to jumble, they span at high speeds, and a bright light shown out. Six large "X"'s were now present amongst the jumbled names. Jashoxu-

"Can't I have a cooler name?"

Angrily, Xemnas shifted his raised hand and the letters J, A, and U fell out.

…Shox(Shocks), Cexirma-

"Pleeease?"

Xemnas closed his eyes in despair, and the letters shifted again. It now read Lexa (LECK-sa). Lexa smilled, and the ceremony continued.

Laxcor(LASH-koor)-. Xemnas looked at Laxcor, who shrugged indifferently. Xemnas took an immediate liking to the boy, and continued.

Toxis(TOCK-sis).

Before Xemnas revealed her name, he threw away some more letters.

Xyba( ZEE-ba)

Kixar( KI-shar).

The six new Nobodies happily threw up their arms.

"Now, summon your soul." Saix stated.

"My what now?" Everyone replied.

Laxcor tried it first. He focused his hands in front of him, and, in a frenzy of bubbles, his axe appeared. It then morphed into a large staff. The staff then grew five prongs, two small, two medium, one large. The large one was in the middle, the two smalls next to it, and the mediums outside of it. He was gifted with the water trident.

"The Aqua Raider."

Shox, eager to not be outdone, tried it next. A lighningbolt shot across the room, passed in front of him, and left. In its wake his daggers were left behind. They morphed slightly, his wooden hilt turning into metal bound with leather, two spikes springing from the cross guard. His granite blades became energy, and they grew into two-pronged blades. He had acquired twin thunder daggers.

"The Twin Bolt"

Lexa tried this time. Fire sprang from her shoulders, snaked down her arms, and burst in front of her. In its place was her antenna sword. The handle grew in size, and the fire that had come from her hands grew into a spiral cross guard. The fire then spread to the blade, and became solid. She now had a sword with a blade in the shape of flames.

"The Dancing Dragon"

Xyba tried, and her hands unleashed pure light energy. The beam she fired moved up through the roof. It came back seconds later holding a stick. The stick morphed into a wooden staff, and four crystals grew from it. The crystals were emerald, ruby, sapphire, topaz, and on top of the staff was a stunning pearl that dwarfed the other three jewels. When she grabbed the staff, wings appeared on her for a second and then fizzed out. She held the light staff.

"The Luminous Angel"

Kixar attempted, and six shards of broken glass appeared in a ton of nobody thorns, which dispersed into darkness. The shards shone, and metal covered them. The shards were grouped into three, and bound together by dark thorns. The thorns morphed into a "brass knuckle" configuration, and with a burst of darkness, the claws of darkness appeared on Kixar's hand.

"The Silk Shadow"

Toxis tried last. Nothing happened. Before he could get frustrated, Xemnas himself explained: "Yours was a unique transformation. You had no affinity for anything, except knowledge. Thus your increased intelligence gives you sight beyond sight, and the ability to craft masterful potions, and also poisons."

Toxis then lowered his hands, and instead put his mind to it. A thin line came from the air near him, and it revealed his diamond stick. The stick grew into a staff, and the staff bulged at the ends, making an enlarged barbell shape. Then, the staff grew razor sharp, allowing for a slashing attack to be useful. Finally, it became coated with a purple liquid. He had a poison staff.

"The Soft Assassin"

The six cheered amongst themselves, as they realized how lucky they were.

"This is not luck. This is a choice. Get some rest. Tomorrow we will explain why you are here."

"Where? I don't even know where we are." Shox retorted.

Xemnas lifted his hands, and darkness spread out. A perfect replica of The Castle That Never Was appeared, and they were suddenly inside.

"Welcome…" Xemnas finished, "…to The Fortress That Always Wasn't."

**Name choices:**

**The Soft Assassin because that is what the name of poison has been sometimes, because it kills you without your knowledge.**

**The Silk Shadow because she is a girl, and she controls the power of darkness.**

**The Luminous Angel because she could never hurt a fly and her power is light.**

**The Dancing Dragon because she can't keep still and because her power is fire.**

**The Twin Bolt because he has two daggers and he is electricity.**

**The Aqua Raider because tridents and pitchforks were used by pirates to reach over onto the other boat and rip holes in it, causing it to sink. Oh, and because of Poseidon.**

**Thanks for chappie two, and thanks to my first three reviewers, though I don't know why you reviewed, PK, because you helped me with the story -.-' And why did you, because as far as I know, Carmie, you've never heard of this. Arthur, thanks to YOU because you're awesome. Request ONE canon character and I'll fit him/her in. THANKEE! Review now.**


	3. Mission Failed

**Sorry for taking so long. SOMEONE couldn't finish the chapter . Hopefully we haven't lost TOO many reviewers. Over the past few months, we've been through a lot of planning and procrastination. ALONG WITH the joining of our third and *hopefully* final co-author… Wait for it… The Element Commander! Yeah, if you don't know who he is, go check him out if you like the Smash-Bros. fanfics.**

Disclaimer: To Square Enix what belongs to Square Enix and to me (and PK and EC) what belongs to me (and EC and PK). Enjoy.

Shox and Laxcor dropped softly to the ground. A small note floated from the dark corridor opened a few feet off of the ground, and it then closed.

"_Shox & Laxcor_

_We have to see to the other two teams, so you guys will be on your own for now. The mission shouldn't be too hard, when stuff pops out of the ground, kill it. Thank you._

_Sincerely, The Superior"_

"Ugh. How'd we even get dragged into this?" Shox stated nonchalantly.

"Shut up. I can control water now. I'm happy."

Shox looked at his hands, and they sparked momentarily before sizzling and returning to normal.

"How the heck do we even use our 'powers' or whatever?"

"Like this." Laxcor summoned his trident in a torrent of bubbles. He gripped it and did an experimental jab with it. "Jeez, this is nice."

"Hey, where are we anyway?" Josh looked around. The sky was pitch black, and there were dead trees littering the grass-less ground. A few streetlights illuminated the narrow alley. There were random pumpkins with fires illuminating the insides. Shox walked over to the nearest pumpkin and kicked it. It bounced along the sidewalk before shattering. From the sizzling embers, a purple cloud arose. From the cloud, small ant-like creatures with waving antennae appeared. Shox jumped backwards and shot his hands outwards, summoning his daggers.

"Cool." He said in admiration of himself.

"I guess this is what he meant by 'stuff popping out of the ground. Fun stuff." Laxcor said before racing towards the bugs, trident gripped and hanging by his side. He jabbed at one, impaling it and dispersing it into a black cloud. The other four launched towards him, and though his trident blocked three, one slashed him on his right arm. He winced, dropping his trident, which disappeared in more bubbles.

Shox came in then, his blades spinning in an amateur fashion. He dropped one, accidentally decapitating a Shadow. He slid into a kick on the next.

Laxcor had since recuperated from his blow, clutching his blue shirt through the slash in the Organization coat he was wearing. He summoned his trident, but decided not to use it, seeing as the rest of the Heartless were already dead.

"Nice job. Let's see if we can find any more." Laxcor said. But there was no need to search. A loud bubbling noise alerted them, and they turned to see a dozen Blue Rhapsodies floating behind them, their useless toes flitting around. A swing from Shox's daggers and they became agressive.

"Oh great." Laxcor breathed before turning and fleeing. Shox wasn't too far behind. They passed through the town square, through the main parts of the graveyard, until Laxcor stopped at the edge of the pit where Roxas had fought the Leechgrave. Laxcor stopped before falling, but Shox was too busy looking backwards to notice the cliff. Shox smacked straight into Laxcor, and they gasped for air as they toppled over the cliff.

* * *

><p>Toxis and Xyba opened a portal to see colorful rocks everywhere. Toxis was surprised to feel himself floating. He opened his mouth and felt water rush in. His eyes bulged, and he did flips, before accidentally hitting himself in the face with his tail.<p>

_Wait… I have a tail? Am I a…_

Toxis had been transformed into a merman, also known as a half-human half-shark. He turned to see an unconsicous Xyba turned into a mermaid, and he gazed at her in awe and with a hint of fright. As for Xyba, she also began to stir and come back to her senses. Give or take a few seconds for staring at each other and cue the screaming.

"AAAH!" the two of them screamed very loudly, Toxis softer than Xyba.

"You… You- You're a mermaid!" Toxis breathed, pointing a shaking finger at his partner.

"You are, too!" Xyba responded in a very similar fashion.

Toxis splashed indignantly. "Wha- No, I'm not. I'm a mer_man_. You're a mer_maid_."

"Same thing… Now, what are we going to do now? I don't like the looks of this situation!"

Suddenly, as if to answer her question, another hybrid creature sneaked out from the shadows. Lo and behold, Saix was looking back at the duo in a half-human half-serpent body. Toxis and Xyba both looked at each other for a second before paying attention to Saix.

"This underwater world is known as Atlantica." Saix said to them, "Your mission is to swim down to the deepest depths of the ocean and exterminate all of the Heartless down there. A Heartless is a weird-looking dark creature with antennae and yellow eyes."

Toxis remained silent and pondered over the instructions. Xyba shrugged instead. "Okay, I guess we'll be going down, now. Let's go, um… Toxis."

The two of them swam down to the bottom of the ocean, hoping to find some Heartless to destroy.

When they got to the bottom, Xyba noticed some weird creatures floating around in the darkness.

"That looks weird enough. I'm for it." She summoned her wand and began shooting energy balls in the direction of the shadow. The heartless weaved through the water, before flashing towards Xyba. In a fit of panic, she stunned it with her tail. Toxis came in behind her, his dual-blade spinnning rapidly. He executed an upward slash, and the heartless evaporated.

"Hmp. Too easy." Toxis stated, quite boldly. As if to prove him wrong, twenty more poofs brought in a brand new hybrid. They were reminiscent of the lowly Shadow heartless… But a large emblem adorned their foreheads. The crest spread red veins to the arms and legs of the heartless, causing them to morph into fins, suiting the underwater world.

"Ooh… I'm gonna call you a glimmer. And you shall be my Glimmer, oh yes you will…" Xyba cooed at the fish-like being. Toxis, knowing the fish to be dangerous, sped towards it with speed aided by his blade. He rammed through the Glimmer, and quickly stowed his blade and grabbed his head. The Glimmer had taken the blow and dealt a poisonous slash to Toxis' head.

"Dang…" Toxis said, down for the count. His stomach turned upwards, and he started floating upwards.

"WYA- TOXIS! DON'T GO BELLY UP ON ME!" Xyba said. Her rage completely ended her power source. A pair of angel wings appeared behind her, as they had when she obtained her weapon. This time, however, they shattered violently. Her wand disappeared, and her hair even dimmed.

"TOXIS! WHY DID WE EVEN COME HERE?" She swam towards Toxis before taking a Glimmer spike to the side. Her coat ripped, and she spun out of control. She ran straight into Toxis. The boy had, in fact, been applying the poison to his blade. When Xyba head-butted him, he had really gone unconscious. The Glimmers closed in. They couldn't save themselves.

"Imbeciles." A rushing of bubbles was heard, and, like a thunderbolt, Saix struck. Twenty heartless exploded away, their captured hearts disappearing. The pair of teens was floating on top of each other, and, angrily, Saix grabbed their bodies.

"Foolish kids. Why does the Superior even trust them? What does he see? Sometimes I wonder…"

"Wonder what?" A deep voice boomed across the ocean floor.

Saix knew better than to lie, and instead threw the kids into a portal.

"Where are Kixar and Lexa?"

"I have a good feeling… Oh, and the Lexa girl demands to be called Lexi now. Let's get back to the castle, then gear up. Oh, and Saix? Shox and Laxcor need your help. Bring them back as soon as possible."

"Sir."

As Saix disappeared through a portal, Xemnas thought to where he had last seen Lexi and Kixar.

"They're gonna need our help."

* * *

><p>~Somewhere in China~<p>

"Chu qu! (OUUUT!)"

A tall man kicked open the front doors of a kung-fu school and flung out a bundle harshly.

"Ling zun ying dang kui! (YOUR FATHER SHOULD BE ASHAMED!)" he yelled. Whatever was in the bundle struggled to get out, and it revealed a teenage boy.

"Cong bu hui lai! (NEVER COME BACK!)"

The boy recoiled angrily, "Wo wu xu ni (I don't need you!)"

The door slammed, and then opened again. A staff was flung outside and hit the boy in the shoulder.

The boy sighed deeply. _Ugh, I don't care anymore. I'm going solo. I've got enough fruit to last me… _He checked the bag. _ The week. I can find something, __mebbe a stream or an abandoned house._ _I, Matthew, will live! I might be able to catch a boat to England or something and go to school there. Then I'll go back to that dumb kung-fu school and show them a thing or two!_ _There's nothing that will stand in my way!_

That's when a crash of lightning was heard and freezing rain came pouring down. Matthew gasped and grabbed the bag, covering himself with it. He grabbed his Bo-staff that the man had thrown at him and walked away, shivering. The teenager took shelter underneath a banana tree with leaves dense enough to keep him fairly dry.

"Better… Practiced… Engliandish." Young Matthew stated to himself, cursing the day he fell asleep in English class. A small drop of rain fell onto his coal black hair, and he blew it off, where it landed on his dusty sandals. He lay down, his ice blue robe getting its first stain. His one fingerless blue glove hit the ground with a dull thud as he finally allowed his staff-hand to come free. The final thought to come to his mind was that of his good friend, a guy he'd met in a Kung-Fu Competition, the Dragon Furnace Tournament in England.

He was out cold before he could sag to the ground completely. Matthew lay down, oblivious to the thunder and lightning booming out across the bamboo-covered mountainside, the freezing rain pounding over his legs that had moved from under the leaves. He didn't notice the small ant crawling across his hand, the large pile of dirt his hand was laying in, or the fact that the dirt was coming alive.

* * *

><p>"Lexi?" Kixar said with shadowy claws held above her.<p>

"Yeah. I know." Lexi said with a flourish of her sword, blade blazing angrily.

They simultaneously looked at the massive heartless with a hole in its fingers. A shadowy blob appeared, and if it weren't for Lexi's quick sword action, the blob would've taken her arm off.

"We're screwed."

**Yeah, I again apologize for the laziness of my counterparts and myself. Thanks for reading. We appreciate it. :D**


End file.
